inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LunarLionHeart
Hey welcome to the wiki ShawnFroste9 Buttobi Punch 14:42, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome~! I have do it with alot of fun! Your Welcome~! Re:Walkthrough Ya~! Wiki's view on the walkthrough?~ Well, I think I know the YouTube channel~ (GameEmpireHD) but we are using the walkthrough only for pics we need or info, nothing else~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:30, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Debate Game Hey Lunar! You proably didn't get my reply on the chat did you xD It's great to have you on my team and I can't wait to debate with you! :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 10:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Lunar! It's our turn to debate, so please try to do your one asap :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 17:28, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh well if that was the case don't worry! Thank you! I'm sure you will do a great job next time :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 19:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Didn't you get it? I sent it, but you must not have seen it. Here it is: 1332-8746-6229 :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 21:36, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay Lunar! It's our turn to debate again! We are debating for 'Afuro Terumi. I hope you can join and debate soon :D | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Fire Tornado | 16:47, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Friend Code Hi Lunar! I saw on your user page that you have a 3DS! We can swap friend codes if you want, my fc is 4811 7157 6204 Bye! Beta22 Athena Assault 21:12, March 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:New teams and debate Thanks for telling me Lunar or I might not have known. Your debate was really great for your first time!! You're an awesome teamate abd I can't wait to see your debates in the future! :D (BTW sorry for late reply) Beta22 Athena Assault 12:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Lunar and good luck with your team too. Can't wait 'till our teams debate each other! Beta22 Athena Assault 12:06, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debate Sorry, but today i can't debate i think.... Arigatou~!!!/Thank Ü present~! Thank Ü very much Lunar-san~!!^^ 1:18 am 4/17/2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday! Thank you Lunar! :D And I hope it's a lovely day :D Debating Hi Lunar, it's our turn to debate, for Kazemaru Ichirouta and against Afuro Terumi. I hope you can debate soon because it has to be done by 11pm on the 11th of May UK time. Good luck and ciao! 10:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hurry! Lunar theres only half an hour left until the Round ends. Please debate quickly because I don't want to take away your name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 21:31, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello Luna! I was just looking around on chat and I saw you on there. And I happen to have a friend named Heather. Let's be friends!^^ ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Chou Majin Evarth' 'Shellbit Burst' ' ' ' 03.28/07.16.2013 Haha yay! ^^ So you do you watch animes a lot? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Chou Majin Evarth' 'Shellbit Burst' ' ' ' 04.03/07.16.2013 Well I watch it mostly during the summer, cause it's boring over the summerXD I'm currently watching Death Note. It's a pretty good anime^^ ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Z Slash' 'Wonder Trap' ' ' ' 22.34/07.16.2013 Oooh Angel Beats? I think I've heard of it. Yeah! You should try Death Note some time!^^ If you want, I can give you the link!(: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Z Slash' 'Wonder Trap' ' ' ' 23.02/07.16.2013 Here's the link! http://www.watchanimeon.com/search/death%20note/page/2/ It's pretty good^^ But somewhat confusing too. :P Haha, no problem! Oooh, you don't mind giving me the link right? Cause I might want to watch it some time, since the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy isn't subbed yet, I'll just go ahead and watch some other subbed ones. XD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Z Slash' 'Wonder Trap' ' ' ' 01.40/07.17.2013 Konnichiwa, Lunar-chan. I'm SapphireSpade, yoroshiku des~! :D SapphireSpade (talk) 03:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Lunar! How're you? Haven't talked for a while! Well, I am just dropping by to say hi! Alright, well, message me whenever! Thanks!(: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'The Earth' 'Big Bang' ' ' ' 02.36/10.2.2013